


Never again

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tight Pants, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: PromptAny, any, we time-travelled *again*?!?!





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> Original post here  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/440352.html?thread=70009888#t70009888

~

There was a flash of light, then a loud thump.

Kevin and Garth stood speechless as he watch Sam, Dean and Cas pull themselves of the floor. Garth opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Dude, no just no!" Dean turned and walked away, refusing to be embarassed.

Leaning over Kevin asked Sam, "What happened to Dean's pants?" 

Sam just grinned and looked to the former angel. "Well..."

"STUFF IT SAMMY!!"

All four turned to the door that he had left through.

In a dry voice Cas explained the situation, "We could not return on our own, so we asked for assistance from my brother Gabriel." Looking back to the door as a crash was heard Cas continued, "For his help a payment was required. Three days and they will return to normal. Through I don't understand what is wrong? Neon pink is a nice change from Dean's usual denim." 

"GOD-DAMN TIME TRAVEL!! NEVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!!!" Dean could be heard screaming from five rooms away. 

 

~


End file.
